Burning Eclipse
by The Amused Writer
Summary: What would Itachi, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Rock lee, Madara and Sakura do in a world where chakra is taken away ? what would happen when they are hunted down by emenies ? how will they survive ..FIND OUT REVIEW TELL ME HOW I CAN IMPROVE PLZ ITS MY 1ST ONE


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfic expect the characters and locations I created

Writing: Bold (Shout), Euphemia(normal speech)

After the fourth great ninja war sasuke was sorry for killing itachi and he brought him back. That was not the best thing to do at the time because itachi also brought back someone. The person who sasuke hated the most. His name is Madara Uchiha, now Madara being dead all the villages thought that it was alright, but one day a dark mist engulfed the ninja world. All the ninjas lost their chakra and most of them died. Only a few were left after the mist.

The few that were left were: Sasuke, Itachi, Madara, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Rock Lee. They all were kidnapped by some strange men. They were put in containment chambers and sent off to an island which Itachi heard was called Death Bay.

''Sasuke, it's all your fault'' Naruto said with a clenched fist.

''What did I do, all I did was revive my brother!'' Sasuke said ready for a fight.

"Are you to gonna fight this whole time I will stuff ur mouths with my fist if you do!" Itachi said angrily.

The rest of the ride was very silent and Itachi was wondering if he was too hard on them. The group talked for a long time then the capsule stopped abruptly then the doors opened. A mysterious person said "Come on out before they get back, I'm Drake" the person lead them to a small cave. At first they were quite reluctant to go with someone they did not know but they did anyway because they were tired and hungry.

"Why are you helping us?" asked Naruto with a questioning look on his face

"I saw some girls that looked beautiful ,why?" asked Drake

Sakura and Hinata blushed wildly at the sound of that sentence.

"So what are your names ?"asked Drake

"Sakura,Hinata,Itachi,Naruto,Lee,Madara and Sasuke" they said

They all slept in Drake's cave that night, he explained to them that the people who kidnapped them are the Red Angels and that they hated gave each of them weapons the boys ( Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Lee and Madara were given guns), (sasuke and itachi were given sniper rifles and Lee, Madara and Naruto were given 2 normal hand guns and each got a RPG Launcher), while Sakura and Hinata got whips and health packs,Hinata got a lip-stick dagger because Drake liked her more.

"Hey Rock Lee you can still use your taijutsu?" asked naruto

"No" said Lee with a sad look

"NARUTO! What are you doing ?" itachi said with a weird look on his face. Naruto woke up by the sound of itachi speaking, he also woke up to the grip of a sleeping Hinata.

_**NARUTO'S Thought**_

_"I wonder what's wrong with Hinata she seems sad lately, and why is she holding me so tightly when I'm sleeping!"_

Naruto tried to get Hinata off him without her waking up but she still did.

"Naruto I'm sorry for holding you while you were sleeping, please dont be mad "Hinata said starting to cry

"Don't cry Hinata" said Naruto while hugging her, she blushed. Everyone else was now awake when this was going on.

_**MADARA'S Thought**_

"What are they doing now? they dragged me from the dead and now are torturing me by their goody- goody love story AHHHHHH I hate them so much Oh God Kill Me Now"

_**HINATA'S Thought**_

"I love you so much Naruto but I have found someone else I will try harder to love you more"

_**Sasuke's Thought**_

"So Hinata loves Naruto and Drake and Sakura loves Drake and I like sakura but she hardly likes me since DRAKE showed up"

"Well... everyone after that show by naruto and hinata we can all move on. The shower is over here and the kitchen is over there everyone hurry up and get ready we will be moving to a town soon." said Drake taking up his SMG and his walked out the cave sakura and hinata followed him. "Hey girls you dont have to follow me where ever I go you know" said Drake trying to hold back a smile. The girls heard a series a gun shots and ran back inside then Drake went back in "Anyone ready for a fight?" Drake asked loading his gun and handing all the boys bullets when everyone was done preparing Drake said "Sakura u say here with Sasuke, if anyones hurt come back inside OK?" "OK" everyone said. "Itachi I need you to go on the hill behind us I know you are a tactical guy and Sasuke and Lee stay here to protect Sakura" Drake,Hinata,Madara, Itachi and Naruto all prepared for an all out war with the Red Angels.


End file.
